1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink filling device for an office machine, and more particularly to an ink filling device including an ink reservoir coupled to an ink container of the office machine for automatically filling the ink container of the office machine and for maintaining the ink container in the full or filled level without being filled or operated or actuated by the users themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical office machines, such as printers, plotters, painting machines, drawing facilities or the like comprise a printing head coupled to an ink container which is provided for receiving or containing the ink therein and for supplying the ink to the printing head.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,200 to Rix et al. discloses one of the typical cassettes for the ink jet printers of the office machines and comprising an ink container permanently connected to a dot matrix printing head component of a printing head for suitably supplying the ink to the dot matrix printing head component of the printing head.
The ink contained in the ink container will be consumed quickly, and a number of additional ink cassettes or casings are further required to be provided and attached or connected or coupled to the ink container for refilling or supplying the ink into the ink container after the ink contained in the previous or original ink container has been consumed.
However, the additional ink cassettes or casings should be discarded after use or after the ink has been filled or supplied into the ink container, and will seriously pollute our environment if the additional ink cassettes or casings may not be suitably reused or recycled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ink refilling problems.